


Name

by Dragofelid



Series: Marvel warriors [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Other, Spider Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, cat version, deeadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Spiderleap confronting this annoying rogue who keeps bugging him every time he patrols the borders near the barn





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an old post back in 2017, I decided to write a scene between Wade aka Deadpool, and Spiderleap. I made a Tumblr https://marvelouswarriors.tumblr.com/
> 
> I may as well start promoting it, I will be making a warrior cats/marvel fanfic, the plot similar to the mcu, but many things have changed, ie venom and deadpool are part of it.

"What are you doing in my territory" Spiderleap hissed, A tabby tom in front of him just smiled, the scars on his body unerved the WindClan warrior but he tried not to flinch. The rogue was currently sitting on top of the fence that was surrounding the barn. Spiderleap knows he shouldn't be out here alone, he knows he should totally go back to camp and get more warriors to chase out this rogue, because despite being a warrior for a few moons now, this rogue looked like he was at least a head taller than him.

He should be worried about clingy rogues, the last one tried to kill him, the scars on his shoulder held a grim reminder on what happens when you have a clingy rogue who wanted to stick around.

"I'm wondering" the rogue flicked his stumpy tail. "My name is Wade by the way."

Spiderleap flexed his claws "yes, but you are wondering into clan territory"

Wade's eyes brightened a bit and he jumped down from the fence and stood in front of the warrior, he was a bit taller than Spiderleap "Clan territory, you say" he looked around "Does that mean you have a weird name? Does this mean you all live in weird groups and feast on other cats as prey?"

"What, no, of course not," Spiderleap scowled, "what's just an old tale told by kittypets and my name is not weird, you're the one with the weird name"

"What's your name then?" the rogue asked.

the young warrior shuffled his paws "my names Spiderleap" This cat should not be trusted, but Spiderleap was doing the dumb thing and talking anyway.

the rogue flicked his ear "see, that is a weird name, who names a cat after a bug? that's just cruel"

"it's how we are named in the clans" Spiderleap was getting a bit annoyed "when we become warriors we get named something like Blueheart or Falcontalon."

The rogue thought for a bit, tilting his head for a moment before smiling "I'm gonna call myself Deadpool"

"What"

"Deadpool is now my name, I'm a Clan warrior"

"I don't think it works like that" Spiderleap argued, he really didn't have time for this, the rogue was starting to get on his nerves.

Deadpool furrowed his brow "but you said that's how it works" the rogue bounced a bit, "I like the name Deadpool, better than Wade anyway, it sounds dangerous."

The WindClan warrior frowned, following the movements of the amber coloured rogue, "it sounds deadly."

the rogue stopped, he turned and smiled at Spiderleap, his stubby tail flicking, "good, I should hope so, I have killed a few cats."

Spiderleap's eyes widened, he shifted his paws a bit, unsure how to feel about that statement, this would have been a good time to turn and head back to camp. maybe he could take on this annoying rogue cat, he was starting to get on his nerves.

"good for you." Spiderleap said

The rogue was bouncing on his paws, "once I sliced a cats throat out, to be fair, he did give me these scars, do you know how weird of a name Francis is?"

Spiderleap shook his head.

"or that one time, when I met a cat named Venom, and his mate, who by the way was also a clan cat." Deadpool droned on.

Spiderleap froze, that wasn't good, if this cat knew who Venom was, he should probably leave.

The warrior started "I think I have to go back now,"

"wait no, come on, we were just getting started, I wanted to talk more." Deadpool stepped forward, trying to stop Spiderleap in his tracks. Spiderleap jumped out of the way, hissing.

"Don't you dare come any closer."

The rogue frowned, flicking his ears, "Come on, I am not a bad guy."

Spiderleap narrowed his eyes, "I am not sure if I can trust you."

"well, I just have to keep coming back here then to talk to you, so you can trust me."

Spiderleap started making his way back to camp, "yeah, sure you do that." he kept his eyes on Deadpool.

Deadpool smiled "Awesome I will sit right here and wait" the tom cat sat down onto the ground

the warrior opened his mouth to tell him to just go home, but thought otherwise, the dumb tom can stay there all night if he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> look, I love MCU peter, but seeing as I am adding in both venom and deadpool, and a lot of deadpool's interactions with peter is flirtatious. this version of peter, from my fic is going to be based on the comics.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is a black mackerel tabby, and Wade is an Amber norwegian forest cat (who has lost way too much fur)


End file.
